The Uprising: The Great Equestrian War
by Darththork99
Summary: When 17 year old Eliot Shine is recruited into the Royal Guard, tension builds up between Equestria and it's collaborating partnered nation known as Equinovus. When one thing leads to another, one of the greatest wars in Equestrian history begins. How will Eliot survive this forced war against a nation with better technology than Equestria has?


"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." _

_-Bob Marley._

-The Great Equestrian War-

Things have gone smoothly for Eliot. He and his Mother, his Step Sister, and his legal mate Sunflower. Ever since that incident in the heart of Cloudsdale, all has been calm. Even after Eliot's father Bloodmoon arrived on their doorstep. That was only a temporary event. But that moment when Eliot seen his father for the first time in years. That one small unimportant moment. It stayed locked away in Eliot's mind. Never leaving him in peace. What did he want? He remembered every detail. The glazed look in his mothers eyes, and the stench of Rainbow coming from his fathers breath. Not even the luxury of all the bits Cherrydrop Shine won could calm the nerves of this soon to be stallion. Eliot Gastren Shine thought once the memory of his fathers visit has ceased to vibrate that his troubles would be long gone. But in reality. His most desperate hours where still approaching like a Moth to the flame.

"How's my little buddy doing?" Nighthawk playfully asked his son one morning. This was many months since Nebula's near death experience, so the mental trauma in Nighthawk's fatherhood has passed. Nebula Blaze being the young foal that he is, responded by bouncing around and laughing at his daddies playful manner. "And whats your sister up to?" He asked.

"Silk" Nebula happily muttered. He fumbled along the floor not caring to tell where his baby sister is. He wanted to keep his fathers attention to himself. But Nighthawk's keen hearing just barely picked up the sounds of a foal coughing. He followed the sounds to the entrance to the one place the kids where not allowed. The basement. Night swiftly opened the door and bolted downstairs. The basement was where Nighthawk's wife Fireheart dealt with evil in a cruel manner. The smell of Fireheart's handy work had filled Night's nostrils and the ones of his child. He snatched up his daughter Silk Laces and flew up the stairs as fast as possible. The thought of punishment crossed his mind. But he feared that it may spark curiosity in the filly's young mind. He'll have to talk to Fire.

"Don't go in there little one. That is not a place of fun. You stay up here with your Brother okay?" Night set Silk down on the furniture next to Nebula. They immediately started picking at eachother. Nighthawk smiled and took it as a game. He left the house and went for a short walk into the woods.

"Nice to get away from all the crap that goes down." Night stated. He found himself near the big dead oak tree. He remember vaugely about when he was practicing his blade on the tree. How on that one day that guy Eliot startled him while slicing at the trunk. He seen the rough cut in the wood that he made after Eliot yelled out to him. Night trotted around the side. Hedrew his blade and began to take some swings at it.

"Your Majesty! What do you request be done with this oil supply?" An Elite Unicorn Guard awaited her royal highnesses decision. Princess Celestia was in her study pondering the purpose of this new substance called Oil that had been dealed over from Saddle Arabia. She had been studying books given to her along with the oil supply. But it was written in Arabic. Celestia was attempting to decipher it.

"Send it to the product development plant immediately." Celestia ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" The guard left the room to carry out his orders. The Princess had an idea on what to do with all of this oil. It could be used to power locomotives. Then advance to other technologies. Celestia was now alone in her large study filled with books of all kinds. Also accompanies by maps, charts and many other geographical tools. The solar Princess had just realized that this was the first time she has had contact with Saddle Arabia ever since she was only a Filly. That was thousands of years ago. But ever since then, not anything new has been uncovered.

The day had continued to wither away until it was time to put her glorious sun to rest, and allow her sisters harmonious celestial body rise in the form of the moon. This was when Celestia had her royal slumber. But tonight was different. After tossing and turning, requesting calming music, nothing could make her fall asleep. The Princess layed there. She started to remember those thousands of years ago. Back to early Equestria, long before the most depressing time of Celestia's life which was Medieval Equestria when Luna had been banished, all the way back to when she and her little sisters where just Fillies. Celestia was just a young teen while Luna was just older than a todler. This was quite some time ago. So long in fact that they where in the age of a normal life span of a Pony. Celestia remembered those stressful times trying to keep the citizens alive at a mere age of 13. She remembered the first time Luna raised the moon and stars. The first time she herself raised the sun. These memories flashed by swiftly, and soon the eternal Princess was asleep.

"Yes Eternal mistress! We shall open our hooves to your little ponies. Equinovus shall be honored!"

It was a dimly lit night. A full moon was shining, the stars where gleaming, and all in Ponyville was at peace. Eliot Shine was holding Sunflower with his hooves while soaring through the night sky. He was taking his mate on a glorious tour of Ponyville, it was the first time she had ever been so high in the sky.

"It's beautiful! I wish I where a pegasus!" Sunflower shouted over the wind. Eliot smiled.

"I wish I was a unicorn! Magic sounds great!" He continued to give Sunflower the second best ride of her life. They came to a halt ontop of town hall. Looking over the vast landscape of Equestria towards the full moon. Tonight was special. The clock had struck 12:00 AM. Eliot's birthday had just started. They waited down the seconds before his 17th year in Equestria had come. On the strike of twelve Sunflower dove into him. Giving him a long passionate kiss. Shine explored his Marefriends mouth with his tounge, their tounge's met and began to play around and wrestle each other while the two lovebirds where locked lips. The warm wet kiss was one of the most intimate moments he had ever experienced. Just outed by his first time with her.

"Happy Birthday Eliot." Sunflower said as their lips parted. Eliot gave her a loving smile. This was an extra special day for him. He had just turned into the age of service. He was old enough to enlist in the Royal Guard. Something he had looked in to recently. Since he had not wanted a desk job. He knew if he enlisted he would not become an official guard until he was almost 19, but he truly liked the idea. Even if he and Celestia have had a huge quarrel in the past. He wanted to serve her. Sunflower did not know of this. He wanted to keep it from her.

"I cherish the day I met you." Eliot stated. He put his arm around her.

"I do too." Sunflower embraced the hug. She scooched into his warm fur and rest her head on his shoulder. Her horn was poking at his neck. But he was fine with it. "I meant to ask."

"What is it?" Eliot wondered.

"Where did you go that one day a few months ago? I seen you fly to Cloudsdale, then off to the west, then back to Cloudsdale with another pegasus. What's up with that?" She asked. Shine remembered the Rainbow Factory. How incredibly numb he was to violence and death. He was suprised by the fact that he possibly killed somepony. He was pretty sure he did. Out of all the times he struck a worker with that knife, he ought to have fataly injured one of them.

"Just some stallion things..." He paused. Sunflower looked at him strangely. He realised that she may have misunderstood what he said. "Not that!" He quickly stated. Sunflower laughed.

"Ha! I was about to say." She continued laughing. Eliot shook his head jokingly. But then his mind drifted to the thought of being plowed by Nighthawk. He winced at the very thought. how could he be thinking like this. He had never had any attractions to other Stallions in his life. Sunflower had just made him think, and when his mind starts to think, it thinks the wierdest thoughts.

"Yeah. Him and me. You're cracked!" He laughed along as well.

_Even if I was gay I would not go for him. Probably has a wife. Foals even. No mind! Stop thinking of this subject!_

Eliot and Sunflower eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms on top of the roof.

Fire Heart's eyes where glued shut from sleep. She didn't think she'd ever be able to walk again. Especially after what she and her husband did last night. It was the first time in ages they did it like that. Not since those many months ago before Nighthawk became a Gelding. She agree'd with that fact, since they already have two foals and if he hadn't gotten castrated they would be breeding like rabbits with the amount of times they express their love. But deep down she kind of missed being locked tight with her mate in a pure passionate moment when his love juices would enter her orafices. But it was for the best. She tried to slip out of bed, but last night she got completely wrecked. She may have to take the day off to recover. Tartarus! She might even have to remain in bed for the week!

"Good morning my love!" Nighthawk said. He turned over to kiss her a good morning. Fire returned the kiss.

"Good morning snookums!" She giggled. "I think i'm gonna have to recover from last night. You really gave it your all!" She stated. Nighthawk slid out from under the matted covers.

"Alright. But you may not see me until tomorrow morning. I have guard duty all day." He said. Trotting towards the door.

"Aww that's too bad. Could you do the shift this morning?" Fire was really disabled this morning. She could not even get up to make breakfast.

"Oh alright. But as long as I can have another night with you." Nighthawk gave a deep smile. Fire Heart imagined another night like that and quickly agreed.

"Oh Nighthawk you devil!" She stated seductively. Night nodded and proceeded to do his wifes duties. Fire layed back and tried to go back to sleep. But could not stop thinking of a fantasy she has. A tired Nighthawk returning home after a long day and night guarding Princess Luna, only to find Fire Heart waiting for him on their bed in candle light with some sweet music playing, they would proceed to make love while Night was still in his dark armor.

Fire hoped it would one day happen.

"Ten Hut!" A drill sargeant shouted. Eliot had enlisted as a recruit for the Royal Guard and was currently in an introductory session. All enlisted stallions where lined up standing straight and firm, trying to look as expressionless as possible. Shine stood nervously as the drill instructor walked down the line of stallions in armor, closing in on him.

"What is your name Private!?" He yelled at a large male gray unicorn who looked about 25 years of age.

"Fissure Crack SIR!" He responded. The instructor continued to howl at him.

"WELL AS YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW PRIVATE! THIS IS NO TEA PARTY! EVEN THOUGH YOU MAY BE TASKED WITH GUARDING ONE, YOU'RE ASS IS NOT INVITED! DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO SERVE UNDER THE ETERNAL ROYAL SISTERS!?" He asked loudly.

"SIR YES SIR!" He yelled.

"THEN GET YOUR PATHETIC ASS OVER TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Fissure sprinted towards a large field located near the Barracks to begin training. The drill instructor skipped past another few intimidating looking stallions and went directly to him. Eliot froze at first. But quickly manned up.

"NOW WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!? MY MY MY LOOK WHO RAN AWAY FROM HOME! WHAT DID MOMMY THINK IT WAS TIME FOR A CHANGE!? YOU SURE YOU SHOULD BE HERE LITTLE FOAL!?" Some of the seniors who where observing laughed at Eliot. Shine's tight expression got even tighter.

"WELL IF YOU INSIST ON STAYING! DO YOU REALISE WHAT IS AT STAKE IN THIS JOB!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Eliot shouted in the most intimidating voice he could conjure up.

"DO YOU DEDICATE YOUR LIFE TO SERVING AND PROTECTING THE LIVES OF THE REGAL SISTERS!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Eliot said again.

"WELL THEN STAY HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Eliot almost stumbled when he heard the order. He almost flew towards the Barracks. The seargent went to the stallion next to Eliot. A cream colored pegasus with a lazy eye. He looked not a year older than Eliot is. "MY MY MY!" The seargent said.

_'Oh Luna's holy moon what is he doing that for?' Shine thought._

The instructor was bent over looking at the cream stallions groin.

"I SEE WE HAVE OURSELVES A GELDING!" Some of the Seniors started to chuckle. "WHY IS THAT PRIVATE!?"

"YOU MUST BE CASTRATED TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD SIR!" The stallion replied. The seargent let out a light laugh.

"Now this is true dedication recruits!" The instructor said with sarcasm. "WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN UP TO SERVE PRIVATE!?"

"I WAS GOING TO START A FAMILY SIR! BUT SERVING AND PROTECTING IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THEN THAT!" The intructor started to laugh.

"NOW WHO TOLD YOU TO REMOVE YOUR DEFINING FEATURE!?" He asked.

"THE SENIORS SIR! THEY ARE MY SUPERIORS! I FOLLOW THEM!" The Seniors bursted out in uncontrolled laughter, followed by the Drill Instructor. They all laughed so hard they began to fall to the ground. The cream Gelding quickly caught on to the fact that he had been tricked into getting snipped!

"YOU LYING BASTARDS!" The stallion let out a rage fueled cry. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The stallion knew his dreams of starting a happy family where destroyed by these bastards all for a good laugh. The cream stallion became airborn and stole the seargent's sword from it's sheath! He flew at them at lightning speed! The tip of the sword aimed at the groups ring leader, a large white and blonde pegasus wearing his armor without a when the blade was an inch from beheading the stallion, a large beam of magic threw them all on the ground. Eliot looked up to the source. It was Princess Celestia herself. Wings raised high and face boiling mad. She didn't say anything. The drill instructor dismissed both the seniors and the emotional Gelding. He was now in tears, being lead to the barracks. Eliot knew he was in for a Tartarus of a ride.

Nighthawk was patrolling the top of the castle walls. He was bored out of his mind. Flapping his wings occasionally. To keep his body producing heat on this rather cold night. He noticed somepony familiar in the courtyard training with a castle guards main tool. A Halberd, a long polearm with three functions all combined on to one blade. An axe for slashing, a tip for thrusting, and a hook for catching. It was a young green pegasus.

"Eliot Shine." Nighthawk pleasently was surprised. He never thought he would make it past the infamous Drill Instructor. It turns out he is more of a true Stallion then he thought. Night leaned against the pillars as he watched Eliot duke it out in a training excersize with a Cream colored pegasus recruit. They practiced maneuvers and attacks on eachother. Eliot was surprisingly skilled at it. It looked almost liek a second nature to him. He was preforming much better with that polearm than Nighthawk himself did when he first recruited himself. Eliot used every part of the weapon to his advantage. He knew when to block, parry, strike, and hook. Night was astonished. He was almost breathless when he seen Eliot hook the Gelding's halberd and take it right from him. He then feigned his attack as to not actually injure his comrad.

"I think I should invite him over one day. Show him some moves." Nighthawk coninued his patrol, but not before glancing back upon Eliot. Only to see him disarm the opponent of his sword, pivot around and slam the bottom of the pole into his chest, causing the Cream stallion to real back on to his hind legs, and fall backwards. Night continued giving a nod of approval to Eliot who had just noticed his one pony audience.

Fire Heart was at home, just barely walking. She wanted her lover to come home to fufill the fantasy she had been envisioning. The foals where in bed, all the candles where lit, she had some sweet romantic music playing. She was ready! All that she had left was the good old waiting game. But she did not have to wait for long! Her sweet Nighthawk came through the door, still wearing his armor. Luckily he always stores it in the bedroom closet, so he won't take it off. She swiftly got prepared on the bed. She had replaced the sheets so they where velvety red. The dimly lit room had become open to the outside world as the bedroom door creaked open. Night stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Fire Heart was lying on all fours, looking back with a lustful gaze. She raised her rump in the air, her orange fur no concealment for her hidden treasure. She presented her most sacred area to her life long lover as he stood there in awe. A stiffness started to form in Nighthawk's groin. The sweet smell of a mare in heat drove his erection to the hardest it had ever been!

"Hello baby..." Fire seductively greeted. The fire gleamed in her beautiful eyes. Awaiting the moment that all ponies strive for. Nighthawk did not hesitate. He left his armor on, and immediately mounted his wife. The two engaged in the msot intimate love making they had ever preformed since the time they both lost their virginity to eachother in the most intense and pleasuring experience both of them has ever had! Fire Heart's fantasy was becoming a reality! She felt as if she could die happy now.

"Ohh Night. I love you so much!" Fire Heart and Nighthawk had been up all night! They had spent the entire moon expressing their love to eachother. The final climax had only occured ten minutes ago. Night was tounge deep in Fire's mouth, exploring the inner sanctums of it with his tounge. The two really had a nack for kissing. The incredible night had not come without punishment though. Fire, like yesterday had no ability to move. But today was worse. Much worse. It felt as if she was made Quadreplegic from Night's titanium member plowing her sensless. She literally could not move a muscle below her neck.

"I have guard duty tonight. I will be here until 9:00PM." Night stated. He once again did the duties of Fire Heart. Making breakfast, Playing with the foals, cleaning the house. It was pretty much the perfect day for them both. Fire Heart layed there. Exhausted from last night, she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

"Ten Hut!" A Drill Instructor woke all of the new recruits. "YOU MAGGOTS HAVE TEN MINUTES TO CONVERSE WITH EACHOTHER BEFORE YOU ARE GIVEN AN IMPORTANT ASSIGNMENT! THIS HERE ASSIGNMENT IS CRUCIAL! I AM COUNTING ON YOU! FOR IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BEE IMMEDIATELY BANNED FROM EVER SETTING HOOF IN THESE WALLS AGAIN!" He left them all alone to talk to each other and wake up.

"Continuing from last night during Halberd practice, I have a way to get back at those seniors." Eliot stated to the poor Gelding.

"What do you have in mind kid?" He asked.

"They did something to you that I assume has ruined your life. So why not ruin theirs?" Eliot admited.

"I'm listening." The cream stallion said. Eliot villainously grinned.

"I know a Lunar guard. He will be here tonight. I'll get him to go into the senior barracks and sedate them. Then off with their Stallionhoods. The Gelding almost vomited.

"You're a sick fuck you know that?" He vigorously whispered. Eliot smiled.

"Don't worry. They will pay." He assured.

Eliot followed his patrol to the most heavily guarded chamber in the whole castle. Eliot was more nervous than ever before. Even in the Rainbow Factory. When the doors opened to the throne room Eliot got so nerve wracked that he felt the need to fly out the windows. There was this sophisticated pony in a strange uniform in which he'd never seen before. It had a dark blue leathery material. It had two white straps going from the shoulders to the diagonal hips, a pattern of bronze buttons and weird brush looking things on her shoulders. Her golden hair flowing freely. But she was accompanied by two strange creatures that Eliot had never seen or even heard of before. On each side of the Mare in unifrom where two tall figures wearing the same style of uniform only they where red. The figures where standing on their two back legs, and their front legs looked like they where not used for transportation at all! Thay had a similar structure to apes but looked smaller and more fragile. They also did not bare fur, but their peach white skin was showing. These two beasts wore black fur hats on their heads. Eliot did not know what to think! Was this a new species?

_'Damn! What are these things? I've never seen anything like it! They have thumbs like primeapes to, but they also look intelligent in those clothes. Plus what are those long wooden looking poles on their backs? They have a large blade strewn from the side at the top of them.' _Eliot's mind was racing.

"Miss Dixie. With you as an important politicion in your land, I must ask you. As our land holds two of the most well developed civilizations as far as sixteen thousand miles outside of Equestria. I deem it wise to join hoof and hoof. Or in this case, hoof to hoof and hand." Princess Celestia spoke finally to this mysterious mare.

"Yes Eternal mistress! We shall open our hooves to your little ponies. Equinovus shall be honored!" The mare stated with glory.

"Excellent! I shall arrange a mass event to showcase our partnership." The Princess gladly declared.

"It is settled then!" The mare gave a signal to the two primeape like creatures, and all three of them drew their swords! Princess Celestia gasped, the visitors began a traditional looking maneuvor with their blades in a respectful manner. Almost like a flourish. But all of the guards present in the room did not see this as a sign of respect, but a signal to defend their ruler! The Royal Guards drew their weapons and charged! Eliot conformed and followed the crowd in this mass confusion! He drew his short sword and galloped with a howl! Within ten seconds a one sided fight errupted. The mare and two creatures did not defend themselves! They merely awaited their final moment. An Elite guard wielding a heavy longsword vertically chopped the cowering mare! Cutting her upper left leg off and the blade of the sword cut clean through her entire head, spilling her brains! A loud cry of pain followed by emotional tears came from one of the creatures who had just been stabbed by multiple spears in area's from the groin to the breast. One of them tried to at least block the incoming attacks, but with so many blades coming at him, his puny curved sword did him no good. The last remaining creature fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He showed the same emotion towards death as many Equestrian ponies do. Sadness. The tears and sobs coming from him showed that he was indeed not intending to hurt anypony! He managed to say some words before he shut down forever.

"Why! Mother! Help! Don't die!" These where his final words. He spoke the same language as Eliot does, along with many other ponies in Equestria!

"Cleaners!" One of the Princess's attendants ordered from the sidelines. The Guards dispersed to allow janitors and maids to clean up the mess that had been made in that zionist battle.

"H-holy shit." Eliot whispered as his patrol of recruits marched back towards the Barracks.

"Alright. So you're sure you want me to do this?" Nighthawk asked.

"Yes! These bastards deserve it!" Replied a cream colored Gelding.

"Yes. This has to be done. They must learn what it is like!" Eliot said to Night. Eliot was acting upon his plan to get back at the Seniors that where involved in the disgusting trick played on the unfortunate Gelding. "Here are the pills." Eliot handed over six pills to Nighthawk. "Give each of them one and then wait a few minutes before starting."

"Alright. But be warry. This is something that cannot be undone. Are you sure you want me to do this to them?" Nighthawk asked.

"Yes. Do it! They took from me my lifelong goal of being a father! How dare they take Cream Pie's fertility away!" He yelled.

"Wait! Your name is Cream Pie?" Nighthawk chuckled.

"Yes. Why?" Cream wondered.

"How ironic." Nighthawk left with a smile. He patroled his way towards the senior bunker.

"Hey fuck you man." Cream Pie said with sarcasm. Nighthawk stood outside the place where the serior guards slept for a good hour. Once he started to hear a mass of snoring, he made his move. Night crept to the bunks of the six stallions who ruined Cream's life. He slipped one sedative into each of their gaping mouths. Then Nighthawk took out another six pills. This time they where viagra. He gave each of them a single dose, and within seconds, large bulges started to form under the sheets. With a disgusted sneer, Night removed the blankets. Out popped the large erections of the stallions, Night got ready. He formed his traditional Katana into his grasp. With one quick movement, he severed the scrotum, testicles, and penis of the first senior. He moved on to the next one and gave him the same punishment. He did this for all but one of them who he recognized as the leader of a group of arrogant seniors who pick on the lower ranks and recruits. Night hated this one with a passion! So in addition to severing his reproductive organs, he cut out his tounge too. Nighthawk gathered the severed members and balls and placed them in a sack. He left the bunker and traveled down the castle wall. There was a large fire burning in the courtyard, it was made for burning the bodies of the visitors of the country called 'Equinovus.' Night aimed carefully at the large fire, and threw the sack of cocks into it.

"Ho shit! I swear if that missed! I'd be bucked in the ass!" Nighthawk continued his patrol in peace.

Today was the end of the recruitment process. It was the day Eliot could start a normal schedule. He would be able to go home for a few days before returning to guards duty. It was the next morning. Eliot and Cream had awoken early to hear the 'music.' They patiently awaited seniors to wake. When they finally did, the screams could be heard all across the palace! The blood curdling howls of loss. Eliot Shine and Cream Pie laughed. They went along with the crowd to see what had happened. Even though they secretly knew. All the way up to the senior barracks, most of the recruits vomited at the sight. Six completely castrated stallions, all wailing their lungs out. One of them was missing their tounge. Every single guards was brought into a briefing room.

"Okay. Last night some of our seniors where attacked but not killed. But the wounds left will stay with them for life and hinder their preformance! One of the victims wounds are so bad that he must be retired early from the Royal Guard. I have gathered you all here to ask the recruits. Are you sure you are stallion enough to face this kind of danger? Are you Guard material?" A good majority of recruits pondered the possibility that it could of been them who got castrated. Thus many of them raised their hooves in cowardice. Eliot and Cream where some of the only recruits not to be escorted from the castle. They where comended for their bravery. Even though it took absolutely none.

"Eliot!" Twinkle Spirit called as she soared towards her step brother who was just exiting the castle. They both embraced eachother in a hug. "I missed you so much big brother!" She would not let go of him.

"Gah! I missed you too Twinkle." Eliot managed to pry her off of his leg and then went over to see his mother. "Hey Mom." She immediately squeezed her son in a loving hug.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so proud of you." She would not let go of him. He was still a little foal to her. She let go of him and led the way back to Ponyville. As they flew they began to talk.

"So recruitment went alright. Had a few incidents here and there. Got comended for bravery and everything." Eliot explained.

"I heard about the attack on the Princess! I also heard you where there! What happened?" Cherrydrop was curious.

"Oh. It wasn't an attack. The visitors from Equinovus merely drew their swords and flourished them in respect. But I guess we all took it the wrong way. It was a one sided fight." Eliot said in shame.

"Y-you didn't..." His mother was holding back tears.

"Oh no. No. The most I did was draw my weapon." His mother let out a relieved sigh.

"Yes. The only killer in this family is your father." Cherrydrop stated. Eliot nodded. He just remembered his father is a soldier.

"Well. I will remain in the Royal Guard until retirement hopefully. But that incident that happened last night kind of scared me." Eliot lied.

"What happened!?" Both Cherrydrop and Twinkle gasped.

"Well. Last night some of the seniors where attacked during their sleep. cover Twinkle's ears please." Eliot asked. Cherrydrop covered her adopted child's ears. "They where completely castrated. Like all of their reproductive organs where severed. Gonads, Penis, everything!" Cherrydrop looked very concerned. "Many recruits left after that happened. I wanted to leave. But I am dedicated to serve and protect."

"Eliot." His mother softly asked. "I don't think it's a good idea. You know. To stay after the things that happened. I mean. With the killing of the Equinovans, and the attack of the seniors. I think a war might be brewing." She predicted.

"I'm not going to leave the guard if that's what you want me to do." Eliot ignored all of his mothers words until they arrived home.

"We run into the Captain's chambers, steal the Princess wife, and escape before anyone notices!"

"Agree'd. For Equinovus!" A squad of primeape like creatures wearing white hooded robes had snuck into the royal palace past the Lunar Guards. They where the same kind of species as the ones killed in the misunderstanding. They followed the signs to their destination. The chambers of the Royal Guard's Captain!

"Brutus! That is Princess Celestia's bedroom over there!" He pointed to a large gold laden door guarded by Elite Royal Guards. They could not be seen becasue they where in the shadows of the halls. "If we assassinate her, Equinovus will have all problems solved." He finished.

"Shut the fuck up Remus. We're trying to make peace with this nation. Not obliterate it!" Brutus stated.

"Yes Remus. Peace would benefit much better then violence." Said the older brother of Remus. "We're humans. Not beasts."

"Shut up Romulus!" Was all Remus could respond with. The three picked the lock of the chamber. Immediately when they entered, a strong scent hit them like a locomotive!

"Dear lord! What is that stench!" Brutus was disgusted by this smell. It was like a combination of sweat, body odor, and semen. Romulus examined a strange white liquid resting on the tile floor.

"Euwgh. I think I know what it is." Romulus stated in disgust. The three proceeded to approach a pink Alicorn sleeping next to the white stallion which they assumed was her husband. Remus grabbed her lower legs, while Romulus grabbed her shoulders. Brutus shoved a ball gag into her mouth before she could make a sound. The three carried her out of the window where they dropped her two hundred feet to the ground, she landed in a pile of hay and survived. Her muffled cries continued as the three humans carried her to an undisclosed location.

"WHAT!" Shining Armor was pacing back and forth his musty chambers in pure anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!" He was going balistic at some of the Elites.

"Sir. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza has been taken by unknown means. We have sent out a search party to find her." An Elite Guard stated.

"WELL THEY HAD BETTER FUCKING FIND HER! OR I'LL HAVE EACH OF YOUR HEADS! BOTH OF THEM!" Shining Armor stormed out of the room and towards Celestia's study. He burst into the room while the Princess was working out some errors in a scripture.

"Yes Captain?" She asked, looking away from her work.

"My wife! Your Niece! Was kidnapped last night from under the guards noses!" He was furious. "These incompitent fools must be punished!"

"Shining Armor I have never seen you like this." Celestia responded. Just before SShining could say another word, a ball of magic formed infront of Celestia's face and acted like a crystal ball. It showed two ponies and one human. Each where prepared to speak.

"If I may speak your majesty! I know our nations got off on the wrong hoof, but I believe something can still be worked out between us." A stallion began. "It was a complete misunderstanding that caused the confrontation between us. Our representatives used a sign of respect from our land to show their appreciation towards you. But I completely understand how it was taken the wrong way." He said. Celestia knew this was an Equinovan magic transmission. "But that does not mean we forgive you for it however. The mare killed in the confrontation was a political leader here in Equinovus. We demand compensation for our losses. Only then may our trek for peace get back on track." He finished.

"What will you have me do?" Asked Celestia who was clearly still interested in uniting their nations.

"We require both help in the election process, and settling your citizens and ours with a public apology for the misunderstanding." He stated. "But just to make sure you follow through with these binds. We have leverage." The stallion signaled a human to bring forth something. both Shining Armor and Princess Celestia where shocked when they seen what they had.

"Cadence!" Shining howled. He slammed his hoof down on the marble floor. "What have you bastards done with her!" Cadence began to weep and cry for help.

"Do not worry Captain Armor. She is being treated fairly. We have provided her with proper shelter and food.

"Please help me!" Cadence begged. The human carried her offscreen.

"She misses you." The stallion stated. "We have only taken her to ensure you follow through on our compensation. She will not be harmed." Shining was enraged!

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Shining screamed. His teeth almost cracked from being clentched so tight.

"Let me speak to the Princess." Shining stepped aside.

"I understand your motives, and I agree with them. I shall compensate your citizens." Celestia finished.

"What!?" Armor yelled. "YOU AGREE!?"

"Know your place in this Captain!" Celestia bursted. Shinging Armor growled lowely.

"I will get her back! With or without you!" Shining Armor galloped from the study. Celestia was flabbergasted at what her Captain had just said. But quickly got back to business.

"I will be able to organize the public apology for next month." She stated.

"That would be brilliant. We will take good care of your niece during that time."

"Thank you very much." Celestia finished. The transmission ended.

"Alright! You are the Elite of my Elite! I am ordering you to travel to Equinovus in order to retrieve my wife from captivity! If you fail. You do not want to know what will happen!" Shining Armor gave the order to a squad of soldiers.

"Yes Captain!" They all said at once. They proceeded to gallop and fly in the direction of Equinovus. Armor grinned.

"I'll have you back soon Cadence."

"Brutus! Incoming Equestrians!" Romulus warned. The two where on lookout towards Equestria's borders. "They're coming fast! They look like soldiers!"

"Let me see!" Brutus sprinted over to Romulus's side. He seen the squad of Elite Guards galloping and flying towards their capital. "They look like they have had quite a journey to make it here. Possibly a five day travel." Brutus said.

"State your business!" Romulus yelled through his hands. No response. "Please state your business here Equestrians!" Out of nowhere an arrow flew towards him, nearly taking his head off! Romulus looked at the source, it came from an Equestrian guard pegasus high in the sky.

"Shoot!" Brutus ordered! Just as he gave the command, a volley of humans came rushing from the gates and got into formation. They pulled the wooden poles from their backs.

"Make ready!" Romulus yelled. The humans aimed the pole looking devices at the charging ponies. "Fire!" Many loud bangs and fire came from the barrel of the pole weapon, each Equestrian guard fell face flat into the ground, dead.

"Highten your rifles men!" Brutus commanded. The humans began to put lead balls into the barrel of the rifle, and begin a long reloading process. "Check for survivors men!" The humans rushed to the bodies. All but one had died. The survivor had tripped over the fallen.

"Mercy..." The pony weezed as a human pressed the blade agains't his throat.

"Why were you sent?" He asked. The guard pony looked at him with a sign of hope and thankfulness.

"To retrieve Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. The wife of our Captain." He answered. The blade retreated from the relieved stallions throat.

"It seems we have been shown an act of war." The human stated. He turned to his comrads. "Hurry! Tell the President!" He ordered. "And as for you." He looked back at the pathetic guard. "You will be kept as a Prisoner of War. Be ready for the pain that may come." Romulus and Brutus jumped down from the roof to drag the Stallion away.

"This is unacceptable your Highness!" Yelled a stallion through a magic transmission. "Sending troops into our land to retrieve a mare that was part of a deal!? You couldn't wait a month!?"

"I assure you President! I had nothing to do with the invasion!" Celestia begged for reason.

"I've had enough of your excuses! Our nations will never find peace! All you've ever done to us was demeaning and hurtful! Plus your statement was a lie! If you had nothing to do with the invasion, then why did your Royal Guards come and attack our Gate Guards? You've been dishonest, and have now declared war on Equinovus! You will not be our tyrant!" The transmission closed.

"No... No!" Celestia had trouble standing up. She wallowed from her study towards her bedroom. "This cannot be happening." She looked out the windows. "All I wanted was peace between us. Now it's the opposite! I can't take it anymore!" Celestia bashed her head multiple times against the stone wall. This caused two Guards to rush into the room. Celestia cast a spell on them. They began to feel a rapidy worstening burning pain. They rushed out of the room. "Why." Celestia lay her head on the sheets and began to cry.

It had been one week since war had been declared on Equestria. Since then, a large tax increase has plagued the citizens of Ponyville, Appleoosa, Canterlot, and Manehatten. This has caused a number of protests and riots amongst the ponies. Celestia promised to lower taxes way beyond what they once where once the war had subsided. All Royal Guards where being forced into conscription to battle. This meant Eliot had been forced from his home to fight. His mother, Twinkle, and Sunflower had all begged the officials not to send this young stallion to his pending doom. But they had no intent of listening. Eliot was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. About to go to war. Infact! He was standing in a platoon of Guards on a battlefield. Waiting for the arrival of the Equinovans.

"-Guard my soul eternal sisters for if I die, I may rest peacefully in body and soul. Forgive us our trespasses against balance and peace, and lead us not into greed, but deliver us from chaos." Eliot had been reciting the Prayer of the Regal Sisters for the past half hour in anticipation for his possible death. The thunder of the drums arose beyond the hills. A marching army of Equinovans revieled themselves to the prepared Equestrians. The Equinovan army was lead by a line of uniformed stallions, followed by another line of rifle wielding humans. Who where in turn followed a mixture of platoons consisting of ponies and humans. Each with varying genders. All of them in red uniforms. The General of the Equestrian forces readied his troops.

"Remember your training, and what you're fighting for!" He howled. Every guard and soldier yelled their response.

"WE FIGHT FOR HER MAJESTY!" Every Guard and Soldier yelled. Except for Eliot Shine, who was now fully regretting becoming a recruit. He readied his Halberd, and made sure his armor was on tight, and that his short sword was secure in it's sheath.

"May death do us part." Eliot whispered. His words came from his soul and where directed at his physical being. "And shall we never die!" He growled. With a combined battle cry, all ponies charged at the incoming Equinovans, baring their weapons and ready to fight. The Equinovans changed formations to let the humans ready their firearms.

"Musketeers fire!" The front volley all released their shots at once. A whole row of guards fell to the storm of flying lead. Some survived, but where quickly trampled by their following forces.

"Long Riflemen fire!" A squad of human carrying longer looking rifles gunned down a few more guards. But not as many as the first volley. The Equinovans continued to devastate the charging Equestrians with gunfire before they got close enough for their most devastating weapon.

"We're gonna make it!" Cream Pie cried! The Royal Guards where closing in on the army.

"Blunderbus ready!" Another volley of humans stood with shorter looking firearms with a wider barrel aimed from their hip. "Fire!" Just like before, a whole rain of lead spewed from the weapons. But this was different. Many lead pellets and pieces of shrapnel flew out from these weapons at once. It literally shredded the charging Equestrians to pieces. In that one second, thirty nine Equestrian guards where killed, many more where injured. The guard infront of Eliot had his head blown into pieces. Cream Pie fell with a wound in the shoulder blade. The two armies clashed. The superior strength and fighting ability of Equinovus's humans quickly devastated the Equestrian ponies. Sure Equinovan ponies where much less skilled and dangerous than Equestrian ponies where, what with their smaller blades and single shot firearms compared to the arrows of Equestrians. But it was the humans that made up for it. Being almost twice the height of a normal pony, they over powered almost all of their opponents. This was when Eliot seen a red flash. A stream of humans and ponies alike flew into the air, all completely dismembered. It then Eliot knew who had joined the fight. Bloodmoon Shine. His father. The most feared soldier of Equestria's previous war. Jsut as many Equinovan fighters where mauled by Bloodmoon, he appeared right infront of Eliot. He gave a grin to the terrified son.

"It seems you have become a true stallion now my boy." An Equinovan pony tried to flank him with an axe. But Bloodmoon gave a quick buck, the bottom jaw of his attacker flew clean off, followed by it's owner. "I'm proud of you Eliot Shine. A fighter like your old man!"

"I am nothing like you!" Eliot snarled. "You nearly killed her! My mother! I have never forgotten that!" He finished.

"Oh son. That was many years in the past." Bloodmoon's long gray mane flowed in the wind of battle, and he bared his traditional symbol cutie mark. "Why must you be so difficult?" Bloodmoon smirked.

_'This is finally it! I'm finally going to do it. I'll make him pay!' _Eliot thought. He feigned an attack and followed up with an underhoof swing of the pummel. It hit his father square in the face. He had no reaction. Bloodmoon chuckled.

"If that's how you really feel." Bloodmoon got ready to pounce. But a distinctive bang stopped him dead in his tracks. Bloodmoon stood still. Completely silent. His eyes glazed over. He fell to the ground dead. Behind him was a figure of a uniformed human male wielding a smaller handheld firearm. He blew on the top of the barrel, and proceeded to place it in his belt. He gave Eliot a smile.

"He... Was my Father... He was... Mine!" Eliot got really angry! All his life he had been pushing himself to the limits so that one day he could punish his father for his sins. But now that was just a past fantasy.

"Oh sorry. Did you want to kill him." The human asked sarcastically. Eliot bared his teeth. He lost it. Eliot sharged at the male with his Halberd high. He tried to thrust into the humans groin, but he dodged the attack, grabbing the polearm and prying it from Eliot's hooves. eliot quickly drew his shortsword, and tried multiple times to stab at him. But to no avail! The human drew a thin almost wire like sword. They where engaged in a sword fight! Eliot waited for the human to strike, when he thrusted, Eliot hooked it into the handguard and tried snapping the blade. It worked! Weaponless, the human backed up and pulled out his firearm to try reloading. Eliot had seen this process many times today, and would not let it finish! He charged him with a slash across the shoulder, it barely nicked him! This guy was fast! After many attempt, Eliot finally was able to sink the blade into the humans shin. He cried out in pain. It was funny how Equinovans never supplied anypony with armor. The reloading was complete. Eliot seen the weapon point to his face. He quickly pushed the humans arm away from his face and made him fire into the air. Eliot had a bad feeling on where the pellet would end up.

"So tonight you are going to the fight?" Fireheart asked her husband. Nighthawk shrugged.

"I think I have too much at stake for that. I'll only go if we begin to lose." Night stated. Fire smiled.

"How sweet of you." They pulled eachother into a kiss. Fire Heart had not gotten out of bed that often. It seems Nighthawk has gotten much for punishing with their love making. She got laid so hard the other day that she simply cannot move a muscle. Nighthawk had stayed at home to care for her. Maybe it was time he showed a little more restraint during sex. After all, Fire Heart did not like being stuck in bed all the time. She hated not being able to play with the foals. The war could jsut be barely heard in the distance. Fire Heart and Nighthawk ignored it. But they could only ignore it for so long. Mid kiss, their bedroom window exploded into a thousand glass shards as a bullet from the distant battle made it's way in through their window, and deep in to Fireheart's body.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She squealed! The ripping and burning of the wound tore at her body like the demon or Tartarus got a hold of her. Nighthawk was flabbergasted at what had just happened. He screamed along with his wife. But until he realised she had been wounded, he rushed out to the living room and quickly wrote a request for medical help, and got one of the foals to send it on it's way. He rushed back to Fire's side. She was still sreaming and crying from the sudden pain.

"Fire! Fire! Fire Heart! My love! Don't worry! Help is on the way!" Night carressed her face in order to calm her. But the calmness would not be shared. His inner demon had awoken. It sensed the exact trail of the projectile that hurt his wife. He traced it directly back to the source. It was a young Royal Guard fighting a human in desperity! In a flash of black light, Nighthawk had vanished!

"Help! Help! What is this thing!?" Yelled humans and ponies alike as a black terror weilding a katana, claws and fangs came ripping through the Equinovan army!

"I don't know! Kill it!" A commander ordered. But no matter how many shots the Equinovans fired at Nighthawk, every one of them seemed to miss. Night closed in on a volley of humans ready to fire upon him. He quickly leaped above the barrel of their rifles and completely demolished their beings. Night continued to cut down through Equinovans until a ball and chain tripped him up briefly. It was thrown by a very buff looking mare. She closed in on the fallen warrior, but quickly regreted her decision. The blade of Nighthawk's katana thrusted it's way through her lower chest. She screamed in terror and pain.

"B...But I had a family!" She weezed. Nighthawk adjusted the angle of his blade.

"So do I." He muttered before cutting out from the mare, causing her to die instantly.

Eliot had continued his struggle with this human. It had lead him to a helpless position on the ground, with this man on top of him. The human pinned Eliot down as he held his broken sword upside down towards Eliot's throat like a dagger. He was trying to keep it away from him by providing resistance with his hooves. But the human was over powering him. Being almost twice his size, he bore down on Eliot with the sword, almost reaching his neck. Eliot growled in both hate and fear. He had died before, but he was lucky enough to have been healed and ressurected. But this was no horn of Celestia, this was a weapon. A weapon Tartarusbent on ending his life. With the tip of the blade almost piercing his trachea, Eliot managed to let out a plea.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tears began to well up in his eyes. Nopony should die this young, and it was not only that, he had many things to live for now. He needed to take care of his mother, his step sister, and allow Sunflower to keep happy with him. He had also worked hard throughout his life for a nice career. He did not want it to go to waste! "Please..." He finished. But to his surprise, he never felt the cold feeling of a blade cut through him, but instead ,a great amount of tension get released from him. The human had gotten off of him. But was still watching Eliot intently.

"It's a stupid struggle isn't it?" The human said. "So many lives lost over those few little words. If the old declare war, they should be the ones to die in it. Not the young. Not like us." He reached out his hand. Eliot hesitated, but accepted the levarage. With a war going on around them, the two had settled a truce.

"My name is Eliot Shine. I am just barely seventeen years of age, and forced into this fight because of recruitment to the Royal Guard." Eliot explained his situation. The human smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Eliot Shine." He was about to introduce himself.

"Look out!" Eliot warned. A gold laden Royal Guard unicorn came from behind weilding a large polearm similar to what Eliot carried. The human quickly turned to grab the weapon and kick the unicorn in the front knee. Breaking it. He cried out in agony. Instead of finishing him like anypony else would have done, the human allowed him to limp away in shame.

"Ahem. Now where was I. Ah yes. An introduction." He continued. "My name is Romulus. I enrolled into the human fighting force after a Changeling attack on my village." He finished.

"It's an honor to meet you Romulus." Eliot said. Just as they finished speaking, a horn was sounded from the Equestrian General.

"WE ARE LOSING TOO MANY TO THE INVADERS! RETRIET!" He commanded. All the Equestrians began to fall back, leaving the fight and the dead behind them.

"Knowing Equinovus, we will set up a fortification here. Come meet me later near those rocks." Romulus pointed to a formation of large boulders so big they would be an ideal hiding spot.

"Agree'd." Eliot fortold. He proceeded to follow his army back into the center of Equestria, to their base of operations. A black pegasus zoomed back through the tree's to his injured spouse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nighthawk. I'm afraid we have never seen these kind of injuries before. We can keep her alive. But heal her. That will not happen unless a miracle occurs." Admitted a nurse pony who was tending to the unconsious Fire Heart. Night began to tear up.

"Nothing can help her?" He held back his emotions. The nurse looked saddened.

"I'm afraid not. Her fate has been sealed..." The nurse painstakingly let out. Nighthawk didn't care anymore. He didn't care who was watching. Fell upon his wifes possible death bed and let all of his emotions flow. Anger and Sadness flowed through him like a steady river. The spot where his face landed was soaked in tears, and loud cries echoed throughout the house. The foals sensed something wrong had heppened, they began to cry too. The whole household was a chorus of emotion for their dying member. But out of nowhere, one drop of hope would soon life Nighthawk from his crippled state. "But. But there is one thing that can save her." Nighthawk opened his eyes wide, and slammed into the nurse!

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" Night pleaded to know the answer. The nurse adjusted herself.

"Eugh! It's called the Esscence of a Dragon. It's a very rare chemical. It heals all wounds." She said. Nighthawk immediately got excited.

"WHERE CAN I FIND IT!?" He excitedly asked. The nurse looked confused.

"I-Idon't know. But there is a Zebra deep in the Everfree Forest who most definately knows!" She answered. Nighthawk hugged the nurse so hard, her back almost broke. He galloped to his lovers side.

"I'll be back soon my love. I'll get you fixed up. You'll be just like new again." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before flying out the broken window.

"So yeah. That's basically everything there is to know about Equinovus and our culture." Romulus was speaking with Eliot behind the rocks they promised to meet by.

"Very interesting. Sounds like it would be a better place to live at times. But I have another question." Eliot asked.

"Oh sure. I'm game." Romulus replied. Eliot sort of crossed his back legs like a mare when talking about this.

"So how exactly did you humans get aquainted with the ponies of Equinovus?" Eliot questioned.

"Oh. That is quite an interesting question. I'll start from the beginning. Ahem. Many generations ago, Equinovus was a very scientific place. We excelled in things from Cross-Species Genetics, to Weapon development. But one day, somepony got the brilliant idea to interbreed a number of different apes together in hoped to form an intelligent species. Since apes where already the most intelligent land creatures in Equinovus, they thought that taking the sperm of the highest intelligent male to breed a high intelligent female. So what eventually happened was the children of the apes became much smarter over the generations. That was until they struck gold. One very different creature was born. It bore no fur, and was quite scrawny compared to the others. But it's intelligence was unmatched by any of the others. This one is considered the first human. It grew up, and split it's seed into many different females, they started a number of families. They consisted of highly intelligent apes very similar to the father. All humans that exist today descend from those ones in some way or another. so technically we are all distantly related. But it does not mean procreation comes from incest. We are so far apart we could not even be considered family." Romulus answered. Eliot stroked his chin.

"Hmm. In Equestria you can be recruited into the guard at the age of seventeen. Which I am now. This is just an unrelated question but, how old is it in Equinovus?" Eliot asked.

"Oh. Well you can get into military of law enforcement at the age of fourteen, thirteen if you're mature enough. Like, I got into city guard last year. I'm fifteen now so." He replied. Eliot choked.

"Wait! You're fifteen?!" Eliot snapped.

"Yeah. Humans age really quickly in Equinovus. By age fourteen we are considered men, and usually have slightly less strength than an average adult." He responded.

"Very interesting. But I forgot to ask you. How does an interspecies relationship go down in Equinovus? It is allowed?"

"Oh no. A relationship between a pony and a human is a crime punishable by the law. Five months in prison for a date. One year for a kiss. But any sexual interaction... Death."

"Oh dear." Eliot gasped.

"My great uncle was in a secret relationship with a mare. They where both found out, and decapitated. But it does not end there. They take the remains of the body and process them. They mix the bodies into fertilizer as an ultimate sign of disrespect." Romulus finished.

"Eeeewwww." Eliot mumbled. Just as Romulus was about to go back to camp, a black zoom sweeped them both off their feet and hooves. "Nighthawk! He's going into the Everfree!" Eliot flew after him. Romulus tried his best to keep up.

"Who's Nighthawk?" Romulus panted. He tried to keep up with the super speed that Eliot was flying at.

"Somepony I know." Eliot continued to follow him. After about fifteen minutes they came across a hut. Romulus and Eliot looked in through a window.

"A Dragon's essence is not repressant." Said a female Zebra in a rhyme.

"What does that mean?" Nighthawk asked in confusion. The zebra smiled.

"A Dragon's essence is not omnipresent. Not like morning dew, you must find it, and they must go too." The zebra had pointed towards the window where Eliot and Romulus spied through, she clearly had noticed them. Nighthawk looked back to see only Eliot, Romulus had ducked away. He sneered for a moment.

"But where can I find this 'Dragon's Essence?'" Nighthawk wondered. "Please. I am in need."

"A normal dragon's essence will not make due. But one of a king! That is true." She replied. Still speaking riddles.

"Thank you for informing me about that. But I still need to know where it comes from." Night was losing patience fast.

"To complete this deed, you must take what it uses to breed." The zebra explained. Nighthawk gave her a mean look. The zebra sighed. "It's seed, you need." She explained further. Nighthawk smiled.

"Much better." He grinned. "But how am I going to get the seed of a dragon king?" He questioned. The zebra reached into an old looking cabinet. "Ms. Zecora?" She pulled out an old chart from withing the depths of the dingy cabinet, and sprawled it out on a table top. She put a hoof on a section of the northern mountains of Equestria. Nighthawk thought she was exaggerating the distance. But no, he seen a structure there with the shadows of dragons.

"In to the mountains. Of seed, you will find fountains." Zecora stated. Nighthawk was a bit thrown off by how she used her words. "You must first please the dragon king, then you will return with everything." She stated. Nighthawk took hold of the map and placed it in a traveling bag Zecora had given him. She had already gone out of her way to fill the pockets with herbs and potions to help him along the way.

"Thank you Zecora. I am in your dept." Nighthawk thanked. Zecora shook her head.

"No need. For it is my creed." She replied. Nighthawk left the hut and was about to take flight. But Zecora stopped him. She pointed towards Eliot and Romulus who where still outside of the house.

"Human!" Nighthawk immediately lunged at Romulus, katana formed! Romulus quickly drew his Cutlass and blocked the swing. Sparks flew from the force of the impact and nearly caught Romulus's red uniform on fire.

"Stop!" Eliot commanded. He drew his short sword and thrusted it between the two clashing blades, blocking them both. "Luna's holy moon!" He cursed! "You're not enemies!" THe two seperated.

"Who the Tartarus is this then!?" He spat. Eliot bit his bottom lip.

"This is Romulus. He's not some mindless war drone. He's a nice guy." Eliot introduced Romulus to the biased Nighthawk. Romulus reached out his hand.

"Yes. I am Romulus." He offered to Shake Night's hoof. But he was turned down.

"Take them with you. For a journey without issue." Zecora requested. Nighthawk looked at Eliot and his human companion. He sighed.

"CAN YOU SEE THE CLEARING YET!?" Romulus screamed above the roaring wind.

"NO! NO I CAN'T! WHEN WILL THIS STORM END!?" Eliot answered. They had been traveling through the mountains for two days. Lots of things have happened in that time. Nighthawk had become more comfortable with Romulus. He had started speaking with him more often, and even shared why this journey was even taking place. He told Romulus all about the stray bullet that crashed through the window hitting Fire Heart. After this, Romulus had begun to feel very scared of Night on the inside. Deep down he knew that it was his bullet that struck her. Since human soldiers are taught to keep their fire straight to avoid any casualties. Romulus knew if Night found out that he had shot his wife. He would be skinned alive. The war between Equestria and Equinovus had continued. Eliot had abandoned the war to traverse the mountains with Night, because it was also partially his fault that Fire Heart was shot. Eliot wouldn't be surprised if his mother had slipped into a coma because he did not return that night. "Missing in action. I'm sorry." Eliot said under his freezing breath. The snow storm had started to pick up big time. They could not see past their noses.

"I think we have to take shelter!" Nighthawk ordered.

"Good idea!" Eliot and Romulus both agree'd. They had found a small crevase in the side of a mountain. The team set up a small pit fire using dead tree's and the sparks from their clashing swords. The trio huddled together for warmth. Sleep eventually gripped them.

Sunflower was searching the bloody battlefield. She was trying to find any sign of Eliot.

"Please! Don't let him be dead!" She frantically rustled through mangled corpsed of humans and ponies until a gleaming dog tag got her attention. "What's this?" She used her magic to lift it infront of her face to read the name.

'Eliot Gastren Shine.'

"I could be getting closer!" She gasped. She kept rumaging through the bodies until something else caught her attention. There was a trail of deformed grass caused by an unnatural wind. She followed it through the Everfree until she reached a hut. Inside was a zebra mixing some chemicals together and humming. Sunflower knocked on the oakwood door. It immedately swung open to reveil a welcoming face of the zebra.

"Hello young one! What may I do you for? A salad? Rare or well done?" Zecora rhymed.

"Hello ma'am. Did you see a medium green stallion possibly in armor with a strange cutie mark come through here?" Sunflower swiftly unrolled. Zecora grinned.

"Yes I did. Mr. Eliot Shine is granted." She said. Sunflower's smile grew ten fold.

"Where did he say he was going?!" She excitedly asked. Zecora sighed.

"He is travelling through the snow. Embarking with a warm plough!" She cryptically answered.

"What's a plough?" Sunflower questioned.

"The Plough! A Zebra tradition! With it warmth gets recognition!" She rhymed again.

"Please! I need directions to him! I cannot lose him! His mother went into shock from the pain of losing her only son!" She begged. Zecora smiled.

"I can help you with this mission. But only because you are a magician! To find your love you will need a spell! But for a return, it will repell!" Zecora ranted. She took out a potion and offered Sunflower a sip. She obliged. "Envision your love and lost, for travelling will save you quite a cost!" Sunflower thought of Eliot in her head. She kept thinking harder, and harder, and harder! The magic in her head began to throb until she departiclized and transmitted her magical body to the north where Eliot currently resides!

A sudden warmth overcame Eliot who suddenly woke from his sub zero slumber. He had gotten a fright from a sudden weight and temperture change.

"What's going on?" He asked. His eyes groggy from the bitter cold. A flash of yellow come before darkness. Sunflower was on top of him. "Hey!" He yelled, causing the others to wake.

"Who is that?" Romulus questioned. He was pointing directly at Sunflower who looked like she was trying to suffocate Eliot under the snow. Romulus drew his blade.

"Stop!" Night ordered. "That's Eliot's marefriend!" He explained.

"Marefriend?" He said. "How in all of the land did she get here?"

"I used a potion a zebra named Zecora gave m-" Sunflower screamed at the top of her lungs when she seen Romulus holding his blade. "Human!" She scrambled into the deep snow trying desperatly to get away from the threat.

"It's alright!" Eliot snapped. "This is Romulus! He is with us!" Sunflower continued to ravage the ground below her. Eliot flew on top of her and held her to the ground. "Shhhh. It's fine. He's with us." Eliot calmly explained. "He's a good guy." He explained. Sunflower rustled out from under Eliot. She shivered as she realized how cold it really was.

"Celestia! It's freezing!" She collapsed trying to conserve heat. Romulus grabbed her and placed her in his laps, Eliot and Nighthawk quickly hudled around her.

"You need to get used to it." Romulus whispered in her ear. "She doesn't have a plough! She'll freeze if we don't hold her." Eliot panicked. In an act of fear, he slid off the brown ragged robe and slid it over the almost corpse like body.

"You will be warm now." Eliot re'ensured. He immediately crumpled to the cold. "Oh... Oh no..." Eliot muffled. Nighthawk and Romulus had no clue what to do! But Sunflower did. She covered him in a veil of warm unicorn magic. It immediately got him back on his hooves. "Th-thank you!" Eliot smiled.

The quadruo continued through the perilous blizzard sluggishly. Constantly having to take breaks. Night or Eliot where unable to fly for two reasons. They would have to take off the plough to do it, and they would have to leave behind Romulus and Sunflower. Who obviously could not fly. They eventually reached a clearing to the snow storm. The temperature made a drastic change. The bitter ripping cold had been replaced by a smooth calm cold. To warm for the ploughs. They gave them to Romulus to hold on to as they traversed. They where finally able to see the environment rather than just pure white. It was a murkey dakr gray mixed with white. The mountains lacking color unlike all other known parts of Equestria. This made Eliot feel uneasy. Thye continued their journey through the slightly cold mountains, their breath still freezing on exhale, but it was still warm enough to go naked. For a pony anyways. A human would lose all energy fast to the cold. Eliot volenteered to fly into the fifty below zero sky to see if their deatonation was ahead. Eliot smiled through his chattering teeth when he seen alonely castle upon a mountain top.

"We're here." Romulus collapsed from exhaustion. In fact. Everypony but Nighthawk did as well. They moped towards the entrance, only to be greeted by a pair of young dragons on guard duty.

"Halt!" One of them commanded. Their claws extented as both of them surrounded the group. "State your business!" Nighthawk was way out of breath.

"We-" Night had to stop to catch his breath. A minute later he began to speak again. "We have come all the way from Canterlot to request a favor from your king." The two dragons screached in anger.

"No creature from anywhere will give the king orders! It looks like your travel was a waste!" The two began to laugh. Sunflower stepped in. She had been filled in on why they had come this far. She got down on her front knee's.

"Please. We beg of you! We have a friend in need! We have traveled this far so that we could get help! The only creature that could help us is your king! If you don't let us in she'll die!" Sunflower began to well up tears in her eyes. The two dragons where unromorseful. But before they could reject entry. The large door swung open to reveil a very large purple dragon wearing a jewel encrusted crown.

"I've heard enough." The king stated. "You four get in here. You must be freezing to death!" The king said with compassion. Totally not how any of the four expected him to be. They walked in to the surprisingly lit up castle.

"Was that an act?" Eliot quietly asked Sunflower. She smiled.

"Yep! How else did you think I got back into my daddies house?" She giggled. Eliot chuckled along and jokingly shook his head. The quadrio followed the king past the rows of bowing dragons into the throne room. He sat and crossed his legs.

"Now what can I do to help your friend?" The king asked. Nighthawk stepped forward.

"My wife has been injured in a war back from where we came. Caught in the cross fire. I was told her injuries are fatal and can only remain alive if she is constantly sedated and cared for. Or by consuming the essence of a dragon. Which i'm sure you know what." Night explained. The king tilted his head.

"What are you saying?" The king pondered. Nighthawk could not explain. Romulus stepped forward.

"We need you to cum into this jar so we can force it down his wifes throat to heal her. To put it bluntly." Romulus explained. Some of the dragon guards raised an eyebrow to this request. The king stroked his lower lip.

"Well I suppose I can help you." He agree'd. Romulus layed a jar on the floor.

"Okay so I guess we'll just leave you alone for a few minutes." The group began to back away.

"Stop!" The king ordered. "There is one problem with that." The king tapped at his groin a few times until his large pink breeding stick rose from it's tomb. Sunflower and Romulus sneered in disgust. "Dragons cannot successfully masturbate and ejaculate on their own. It is physically impossible. One of the great flaws that comes with this perfect species. But as a king, I can have sex when ever I please. Except for today. The maids are on an annual holiday in which I cannot argue with." He stated.

"So what are you getting at?" Eliot asked. The king adjusted his position.

"I mean one of you is going to have to collect the essence." He explained. "I'm sorry if you think i'm taking advantage, believe me i'm not! It is completely true." He sat back. The group chattered amongst themselves. Until finally a decision is made. Nighthawk stepped towards the royal stick.

"She's my wife. It's my fault she's hurt. I must be the one punished for my mistakes. I will do it." Nighthawk nervously announced. He slowely turned towards the source of the musty smell. "Oh Celestia." He turned his head away. His hooved reached out and wrapped around the member. "Guuuuuhhh." He began to slowely stroke his body up and down repeatedly. Gagging and choking each run around. It looked as if he where about to vomit. Romulus remembered Night's previous statement. 'It's my fault she's hurt.' Romulus knew this was untrue. Since it was him who had fired the shot. He could not bear to see Nighthawk be tortured like this. Plus if Romulus did it. It would not be so bad. He had a secret kept to him his whole life.

"Stop!" Romulus called out. Nighthawk stopped the collection process and looked back at the human. He started to stomp his way towards the thrown. "It's not your fault she got hurt. Get out of the way!" Romulus pushed Night aside.

"It was my fault! I had impared her movement to that pinpoint spot!" He tried to reason with Romulus. He looked back upon the group.

"It's nobodies fault but mine! I shot your wife!" He reveiled! "I'll explain it on the way back! I believe Eliot can support me!" He promised to tell it on the way back. "Plus it's going to be easier for me to do this because." Romulus paused for a while. "I'm Gay!" He announced. He was being truthful. He really was gay. It came from the pits of his heart. Romulus ignored all the rest of the world, and focused on collecting the cure for his mistakes. Many minutes later a stream of essence spewed out of the king's love stick. A whole ocean of it landed in the jar they had set. Sunflower had sealed it tight.

"You have what you came for. Now may I offer you transportation home?" The king offered. Obviously the group was joyed to be able to relax the whole way back. THey where flown by dragons in an enclosed carriage. Romulus and Eliot told the whole story on how Fire Heart got shot in the first place. They expected him to go insane. But instead gave a forgiving smile and told them it was alright. They had not of known it would happen, and they all went with Night to help save his wife. That alone made up for it. Sunflower had told Eliot about his status of Missing in Action, and how his mother went into shock from stress and grief. How Twinkle Spirit never left her room in days. But Eliot knew they'd come aroudn when he got back. He wouldn't tell the whole story though. He'd prefer to keep his adventures to himself. Probably make up some bullshit story of captivity or something.

By the time they arrived back in Canterlot, the war had come to a close. All of Equestria's losses had been covered by Equinovus. Equinovus, being the victors of the war would not allow a nation to spiral into poverty because of a war. Relief crews where sent in to calm the situation and help rebuild anything that was lost. Celestia had not found out it was Shining Armor's orders that started the war, so he could keep his head. Cadence was returned from Equinovus to her husband and home. Equinovus's losses where covered by the mandatory jobs created from Princess Luna's relief effort. It was only to be a job for Equestrians to take. The two nations had been at the most peace they had ever been. But that would not stay that way forever. Equinovus had declared to completely seperate it'self from Equestria. They decided a large ravine would be blown as a border line. Equestria had returned to normal, and so did Equinovus. Romulus had promised that he and Eliot would meet some day again. He had gone with his younger brother Remus back to their own country. Eliot had returned to his grieving mother and step sister. They had immedately perked up. Eliot told of the made up captivity story as an explaination of why he was Missing in Action. They continued to live happily together. Eliot was forced to leave the Royal Guard though. He could not leave his family and friends behind again.

"Nurse! Nurse! I'm back!" Nighthawk had bursted through the door and rushed to his wifes side. The nurses where still there caring for Fire Heart. "I have the essence." Nighthawk claimed. He reached into a kit bag and pulled out a jar filled with hot white liquid. He unsealed the top and moved it towards Fire Heart's mouth. "Drink up my love." He said akwardly. The sight of the semen pouring into his wife's open mouth gave him a strange feeling. Almost liek he regretted something he had once done. But he ignored this feeling. After two minutes, her chest wound was completely healed! Her unconsiousness slowely creeped away.

"Night? Is that you?" She whispered. Nighthawk had been the most excited he had been in months! So much that he lunged his face into his lover and gave her a deep passionate kiss. But with the kiss came some backwash. The essence was not 100% swallowed, some of it got in to Nighthawk's mouth. But this was to happy a moment to care. Fire Heart began to stir under him as he broke the kiss. "It's good to be back." Fire Heart lovingly stated. Everything was perfect for them after that. The war was over, Fire had recovered, Eliot had returned home to his friends and family, and Romulus had gone back to live in peace in the great nation of Equinovus. They where all living in a moment of peace. Nothing could possibly take them out of their perfect lives now. At least not for a long time. -The End


End file.
